An impossible day: doctor who fan fic
by Sioa fujia
Summary: Alone in a coffee shop to begin my day when I noticed a man not to far away. That was where my story, with the man who calls himself the doctor, began. *please enjoy *
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. An Impossible day

The sounds of the early morning city became less and less as the girl took another sip of her piping hot coffee while she sat at her usual table in her favorite Internet cafe. As she flipped through the pages on her tablet just glimpsing at the latest pictures of all the famous celebrities doing something ridiculous just to get noticed. She continued to flip through the pictures not bothering to read any of it, after all a picture is worth a thousand words. Just from glimpsing a single pic it was obvious what was going on, some were scandals, others cat fights, and then some trials of some psychotic criminals, where ever you looked it was all the same never any good news. But she looked anyways for something to light up her day, any thing to make humanity not feel so ...hopeless. She looked up as one of her favorite songs began to play on the cafe's radio.

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The Regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes."

La la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum...

She hummed along to the song when she looked over and saw a man sitting alone only a table away with a tea in one hand and a strange looking device in the other. He was humming along to the tune of the song as well one leg over the other, while he casually took a sip of his hot tea. When he opened and closed his mouth at the hot liquid now burning his tongue before spitting the tea back into the cup. Where he then proceeded to wipe the taste of the tea from his tongue using a nearby napkin. She couldn't help but laugh at the man and continue to watch his comical feat as she forgot about her tablet still in her hand. When the man quickly stood up at the sound of his strange machines beeping, sending the hot-and apparently awful- tea all down his brown tail coat and onto his handheld device that sparked and fizzled before it died out.

"Ow, ow , OW!" The well dressed British man cried grabbing the small napkin again to try to dry off the burning drink from his clothes.

"Oh here let me help you there." She said rushing over to the man carrying her meal napkin and handing it to the man for him to damp himself dry.

"Oh well thank you, that was embarrassing." He said looking around at some of the humored stares he was receiving from the onlookers. He quickly patted his long coat down as well as the vest before turning his attention to his gadget, he tried to use the napkin to dry off the device but it was to no avail.

"No no no no! Not now!" He shouted frustrated hitting the machine, he threw a hand into his brown side swept hair and rustled it up as he twisted his expression as if in serious thought.

"Uh, are you ok" the girl asked hesitantly, as the man unintentionally and unknowing began to draw moe attention to himself.

"Ok? Of course I'm not ok it finally picked up the signal when that horrible tea had to spill on it and short circuit the batteries! And that was my last pair!" He proclaimed throwing his hands into the air before quickly pulling out a long brown and silver pen? That he flicked at the machine to which it opened up and began to glow a brilliant green as it gave off an irritating sound. By then they had the attention of the entire cafe focused on them both as people gave them curious looks and annoyed glares.

"Uh ok perhaps I can help my apartment is across the street if it's batteries you need I'm pretty sure I can help. " she said ushering the man out of the now surprisingly silent cafe.

"Batteries? The batteries I need are not produced any where on this planet what makes you think -"

"Ok off we go." She said cutting him off and pushing him out of the door. They crossed the street and went up to the third floor of the tall building to her small but quaint apartment space where she fumbled with the keys before finally opening the door and pulling him inside. The space had a workable kitchen and dining room that let out into the artsy living room with paintings and drawings covering any part of the walls. A small tv sat on an old nightstand that had been painted vibrant colors to match with the small couch and shag rug on the floor, with two doors off to the back one for a bedroom and the other a bathroom.

"So you said something about batteries right?"

"I said the batteries I need are phi quantum batteries from the energy planet Dengeese, not exactly your common store bought brand." He said giving the machine a good shake, ejecting a shiny silver box about the size of a Ping pong ball that oozed a black liquid from the ruptured top. She gave him a blank stare as she processed what she was hearing.

"Are you insane?" she simply stated taking a small step away.

"Insane? Well I wouldn't call my self insane a mad man yes but insane, not so much, well depends on who you ask". The doctor said giving the machine another good hit, and a hard shake to follow.

"You do know what the definition of insanity is right?" She asked.

"Of course I know what it means I'm not an idiot." He said hitting the machine yet again.

"Right... Well dose it need a lot of power to work?" She asked continuing on the conversation.

"Not really"

"Do you need it to work for an extended period of time?"

"Well no"

"Then really any converter that attached to any energy source will do, correct" she finished acting like the adult explaining electricity to a child.

"Well then miss smarty pants what would you have in mind?" He said putting the device down onto the table, and throwing his hands up in annoyance for an added effect. Before planting himself firmly in a dining room chair. "Well" she started planting herself in the facing chair and pulling the device towards herself, when the man quickly grabbed her hand. She jumped stiffening her arm.

"This is very complicated technology not some bargain brand toaster oven." He said giving her a stern look. She slowly pulled her hands away from the man her heart still pounding against her chest.

"Well why not try lemons?" She said calmly and Completely serious.

"I don't need lemonade! what I need is my device before the little bug gets away, I put it down for a minuet to tinker with this machines system in order to see what data it might hold, along with many other clever things I was inputting into the device, and It must have been playing possum, waiting for the right moment to escape, after it probably recorded vital information and possibly some embarrassing shower scenes. All of which it will probably try to give to the cyber leader but since he's long since gone any number of baddies could get their hands on it which could possibly have dire reprocossuions not just on me but possibly on the entire world, are you even listening?!.." He rambled before cutting off as the girl had already assembled a simple rigging to connect the device to a few wires that connected to a pitcher of lemon juice.

"What? Oh sorry no I wasn't. Well let's give it a try." She said, flipping what she believed to be the on switch. The man looked doubtful at the machine when it suddenly whizzed into life. He jumped up from his seat and pulled the device into his hands before quickly punching a few of, what looked to be remote, buttons he then flung out a long metal device that he flicked at the machine and pressed a button that lit a brilliant green color that seemed to cause the lemon powered machine to react.

"It's working!" He exclaimed.

"You don't have to sound that surprised." She said with an exaggerated wave of her hands. He kept the green light pointed at the device until it replied with a satisfactory ring like a school bell, he gave a bright smile before picking the device up in his hand and pressing a button on the side and with that he was gone. Vanished in the blink of an eye the lemon juice spilling out onto the table and floor as it's connection was severed almost like he teleported? No that was impossible... Or was it.

She found herself sitting at the same table in the same cafe drinking the same hot coffee that she had taken a liking to it had been a week since that incident with the strange man and his machine, and she wasn't sure what to think of the whole situation. Every time she thought about it more unanswered questions popped into her mind, all of which we're driving her insane. Could it have been teleportation? But to be a device that ridiculously simple couldn't possibly hold the ability to take a person out of space and reassemble them in a completely different location. Or was it teleportation at all? Could she have imagined it all up? No that was impossible she felt the heat of his hands against her own and she could hear the emotions in his voice. Then what, what could it possibly be, was he dead? Or worse? She felt a sudden hand grip down onto her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise before turning to see the mad man standing there before her perfectly fine. "Hi there" he said smiling, She quickly stood up and used both hands to grip either side of his face and pinching his cheeks to ensure he was indeed real, confident that he was indeed real her expression changed from worry to anger.

"You up and vanish in front of me for a whole week, without any indication that you were alive and you come back and just give me a 'hi there'" she said before giving him a good punch in the arm.

"Owowow OW! That's quite the right hook you got there." He said trying to lighten the mood, when she reared back for another punch. He threw his hands up defensively,

"Wait, wait I'm sorry I probably deserved that." She glared at him.

"Ok I definitely deserved that, but I have a perfectly good reason as to why" he stated with a pause. She waited for a reply.

"Well?!" She fumed about ready for strike two.

"Um perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." He said just now noticing that every eye in the room was locked on the two of them and in complete silence except for the quiet noise of the radio, you could have heard a pin drop. She flushed embarrassed before she picked up her bag and coffee cup before marching towards the door, the man following close-but not to close- behind. They arrived once again at her cozy apartment but this time once the man walked in she slammed the door shut and turned the lock, before looking at the man once again.

"Now sit" she demanded, and he didn't dare disobey as he sat on the nearby foot rest for her little couch. She took up sitting across from him on her colorfully decorative couch arms still crossed.

"And explain" she simply stated.

"Well once you got it to work again I used my sonic" he pointed to the green tipped device.

"In order to boost the cyber mats' homing signal and when I pressed the retrieve signal I was teleported by a rundown cyber ship that had managed to designate my location upon using the device. There I discovered that the cybermen were trying to rebuild themselves and they were behind three recent kidnappings in the area. As they need human brains to advance their progress, only after they take control of their minds of course. So after a long list of my being clever and rescuing the captives, I found the cyber mat and inputted a virus into it so that when it went to download it's found data into the cyber mainframe, the entire cyber ship would self destruct and take the remaining cybermen with it. Bang boom I save the world again" he proclaimed jumping up onto his feet before taking a curt bow. He grinned and looked at the girl who didn't even flinch at his entire story.

"And it took you a week, why?" She asked basically ignoring the mans drawn out explanation. He froze and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair before taking a quick sidelong glance at the exit.

"Because my time machine was malfunctioning. And I got the time wrong. Again."he finished sheepishly, and her limit was reached.

"TIME MACHINE?!, is that the best lie you could come up with, you think I'm an idiot just because I can't figure out how you managed to pull a Houdini in my dining room? Or because I spent a week besides myself with worry, you treat me as the gullible fool?" She screamed as she began to tear up, not really sure why herself. And she turned away from the man who was frozen unsure of what to do. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came as he scrambled for what to say she quickly whipped away the tears and calmed herself down. The man put his hands down in defeat and took a few steps to be in front of the girl he gently and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to look at her down cast face.

"I can prove it to you." He said sincerely with an apologetic look in his eyes. He reached down and gripped her hand and pulled her out the door. A few blocks down on the corner of a parks street, sat an old blue box that seemed tall enough for Mabey two or three people to uncomfortably stand inside. It had a blue light that sat on top of its sturdy frame and the words "police public call box" written on the top in white letters. Not something that one would be used to seeing especially not here in America, or really anywhere else in that day and age. But no matter how much it stood out, it seemed that not a single person payed it the slightest heed. The man pulled her up towards the blue police box before letting go of her hand to fumble around in his jacket for a small strange looking key which he put in to the keyhole of the blue box and gave it a turn to which it complied with a soft click. He pushed the door open before stepping inside. She stood there and stared at the box, wondering why she even came with such a lunatic and unsure of what she was supposed to be waiting for. She peaked around eaither side of the box and behind to see if she was getting any more strange looks today but not a single person was looking in her direction, almost as if she wasn't even there.

"Well are you coming?" A voice called that sounded a though it came from far away but was clearly coming from within the box that stood before her. She took a step forward and gently pushed open the door to reveal an impossibly large room that extended from where she stood in the door way to a good 40 feet further than the 4by 4 foot box she could have sworn she had stepped into. She stepped out, looked left then right and stuck her head into the box and repeated the motion.

"But that's..." She started, not looking at the man but she could tell he had an amused smile none the less. She stepped back out and simply stared at the box, before her body finally decided to move, she walked around the box's permitter tracing her hand along the painted wood till she was back at the door she raced in head first to the other side of the room to ensure it wasn't an illusion. She stared dumbfounded at the reality of it all when her vision began to spin and she sunk to the ground.

"Woah!" The man shouted surprised at her sudden collapse. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Hey are you ok? Sorry this may have been to much to spring onto you considering everything you just went through."

"It's fine I'm just a bit surprised that's all." She said accepting his hand for her to sit in a nearby seat. As she continued to look around at all of the incredible interior of the seemingly small blue box.

"It's...huge" she simply stated. The man looked at her and shrugged.

"So I've been told" he said smiling.

"So now that you have seen the machine part how about I show you the time part?" He said giving the machine a loving pat on the center consul.

"What do you mean?" She said still looking around, unable to completely pay attention.

"Any where, any time is right at your fingertips so my question is. Where to first?" He said confidently. She turned to look at him and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If this is a time machine anyway" she said still in disbelief.

"Then why not give it a go? Nothing to lose right?" He said convincingly.

"Fine, well if this thing is a time machine if like to go to medieval Japan in the 16 or 1700's." She said crossing her arms. He smiled brimming with confidence.

"Medieval japan it is!" He proclaimed spinning a few dials and punching a few buttons, the box jerked and the sound of flexing metal could be heard. As the box made a strange noise of howling wind.

"By the way what's your name?" The man asked realizing he never once asked.

"It's Sky, Sky Petterson." She said looking at him.

"Well Sky, I'm the Doctor and this is the Tardis. Welcome aboard."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since my last update, but I plan to release chapters like you would an episode, so as not to bombard you all with cliffhangers. Well I hope you enjoy. And if any one notices any mistakes in my writing or story please point them out to me. Thanks.

Ch 2- Limitations

The Tardis gave off a wheezing sigh as its engines faded out to a stop.

"Ok fine, it moved with quite the dramatic flare, I'll give you that." She said standing up after having been knocked down by the boxes sudden movements, multiple times.

"Well then why not take a look outside?" The Doctor smiled, dramatically flipping a switch to which the Tardis hummed in reply. She tapped her fingers against the center consul of the ship, and glanced off at the door. The Doctor could see the girls eagerness to step out the door, but worried pride at being proved wrong. She peeled her eyes from the door to look at the Doctor.

"How do I know this isn't just some elaborate prank, that the moment I step out you won't close these doors and ride off in your not-so-little blue box?" She said protectively crossing her arms.

"Well then" he replied with a smile holding his hand out to her.

"I guess we will just have to step out, together." He said wiggling his out stretched fingers just waiting for her to grab his open hand. She felt her brow twitch at his irking confidence, and his annoying assurance that everyone he smiles at will blindly follow him to the ends of the earth. She paused and taking a breath she gave him a wide innocent smile, before grabbing his collar and half dragging him through the doors, ignoring his protests about messing up his 'bow-tie'.

"I agree, but let's not forget our manners now a gentlemen should open the doors for a lady." She said placing him in front of the doors. He turned giving her a surprised look which quickly turned to amusement. He returned her comment with yet another confident grin, he slowly lifted up his hand with a brief pause he snapped his fingers. Letting the doors swing open to the blinding light of the sun 'this is going to be an interesting adventure.' He stepped out the doors, she followed but ran square into his back. He had stopped just outside the doors.

"Doctor?" She asked stepping around him as she rubbed her nose, to see the tip of a long spear pointed and only inches from the Doctors face. Her eyes followed down the length of the spear stopping on a man clad in bright red and gold detailed armor, with a terrifying mask that could only be described as a demon. It was a Samurai, she looked around in disbelief they were surrounded by them on every side, their eyes wide with a range of emotions from fear to confusion and just a hint of wonder. But all of their weapons drawn and directed towards them.

"Dareda inuka?!" The spear wielding samurai shouted. They both froze, the Doctor turned to Sky, and spoke.

"He just said 'who are you?'"

"Yea got that." She replied still trying to take everything in. 'It's impossible, there's no way.' She thought to herself. She turned to the Doctor ignoring the man with the spear.

"Fine! Well done you've moved us!" She said throwing her hands up into the air.

"That much I'll admit, but I still don't believe we traveled back in time!" She said folding her arms across her chest, clearly flabbergasted at the whole scenario.

"Sky, this isn't a show." He said calmly using one hand in an attempt to wave her back behind him. She stepped away and closer to the armed man.

"Well my question is, who are y-" she began but was cut short, as the man had instantly turned on his heel and with a shot swung his spear, aiming for her head. She reacted bending backwards as the spear sliced the air where her head had been a split second before. The blade had continued its path easily slicing the tip of her hair, she watched it fall with her as gravity pulled her down to the ground. Where she landed with a soft thud staring up at the beautiful sky.

"Sky!" The Doctor shouted, as he moved to go forward another samurai held him at bay. The spear wielded surprised at her doge swung the spear down at her once again. She felt her adrenaline surge, and time seemed to slow. She rolled out of the way as the spear plunged into the ground, she hooked her leg on his kicking it out sending him into a full split. Seemingly unaffected the man quickly spun back up to his feet, she could see the little bit of his face had turned red at his anger of loosing his cool in front of his men and to the enemy. He pulled out his short sword letting his anger boil. He came on with a flurry of slashes, but she dogged each one with a surprising display of skill. Causing everyone to stand open mouthed at the scene unfolding, even the Doctor was at a loss for words. She dogged as gracefully as a butterfly and it wasn't before long that the samurai was becoming noticeably slower with the suns heat and his constant onslaught in his heavy armor was taking its toll. When she tripped landing hard onto the ground, bringing the audience back into reality. The Samurai saw his chance and took it, lunging at her, blade in hand. The Doctor was about to leap at the man.

"Yamaro!" A loud voice boomed and the samurai froze, his face becoming pale, he retreated several feet giving a low bow to the newcomer sitting high up on a pure black horse he came out from behind the crowd. His long black hair tied back into a high pony tail with a loop in it. A black beard to match his hair he looked straight ahead, ignoring his platoon of men all in a low bow. He looked to be in his late thirties but it was hard to tell. The man came to a stop in front of Sky who was still laying on her back after her tumble. She could tell he was an important person, as well as incredibly strong. She couldn't explain why but a fear began to well up inside her, she could tell this man, was dangerous. The man glanced at the scene letting his eyes drift from the mysterious blue box to the Doctor and his bow-tie, before coming to Sky, to which he held his gaze a moment more. His cold eyes made her shutter, as he spoke in a calm but powerful voice.

"Anata, dare?" He said. She sat still looking up to the man then to the Doctor, he held up his hand, gesturing for her to wait. He twisted around to give the Tardis a good whack to which it hummed in reply, causing the Samurai to jump up to aim their weapons at the strange box.

"Sorry, hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Sky P-" he stopped as the man had blindingly drawn his sword pointing the long blade at the Doctors face.

"I was speaking to the woman before me, Interrupt again and it may be the last thing you ever do." He said with ice on his voice, but kept his eyes locked on Sky's. The Doctor closed his mouth and looked at Sky who seemed surprised at the sudden change in language. He nodded to her in silent assurance that she would be ok. She gulped slowly standing up she brushed herself off, and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know... Where I come from its only polite to introduce yourself first before asking the name of another." The Doctor slapped his hand over his face and hung his head, drawing the baffled looks of Sky and several of the Samurai. The others too surprised by the girls rude reply to their leader. Everything went silent, before the man let his lip curl into an amused smirk, as he fingered his pointed beard. She felt the atmosphere change, as if this mans mood controlled the temperature of the area surrounding. But it was deceiving, not even having seen his hand move she felt cold steel pressed against the nape of her neck, as a small trickle of blood ran down to her collar.

"And from where, I am from, and where we are now. Any intelligent being who has plans on seeing tomorrow answers the questions to whom they have been asked." He said calmly. She froze, and with one look up into the mans eyes she knew this wasn't Kansas any more, or even the 21st century.

"My name is Sky, and this man is the Doctor." She spoke slowly trying to keep her cool. The man smiled victoriously as he re-sheathed his katana, which normally would have pissed her off, but she could tell that this mans confidence was by all means justified. He dismounted his horse to stand before her almost a head taller than her.

"And I am Oda Nobunaga."

Sky opened her mouth to reply back but quickly closed it realizing she actually wanted to live to see tomorrow. She brought her hand up to her neck noticing her bleeding had already stopped from her blood running cold. Her adrenalin began to diminish as she was finally able to slow down and look at the scene before her. There wasn't a single thing out of place, and no evidence saying it was a tourist trap or a movie set. The air felt impossibly clean for it to be her own time regardless of where you went. Surrounded by authentic samurai, she had to resist the urge to take a selfie with one. It was no dream of Psychotic delusion, this was Japan, and not in her own time. Oda Nobunaga, she had heard that name before. When she remembered, countless films and books, and documentaries of this man. Known for almost conquering all of Japan the ruthless war lord Oda Nobunaga. One of her favorite subjects in history class even though they had only lightly touched the subject she had done more research on her own. She shuttered looking at the Doctor. She could tell he was contemplating to speak as Nobunaga examined his blue box as the other samurai continued to point their weapons at it. So she decided to speak before him.

"We are, travelers from far away, and we had gotten lost in our blue... Wagon of sorts. We apologize if we have disturbed you in anyway" she replied with a curt bow.

"Your blue box wagon appeared out of thin air?"

"We are also magicians."

"To appear in the middle of my army's camp ground?"

"We are very good magicians." She finished, looking over at the Doctor who gave her a smile and a discrete thumbs up. He turned to Sky his swords clanking against one another as he did so, placing his hand on the hilt of his longest blade.

"Magicians whose martial arts skills were able to match up to one of my greatest fighters unarmed and a woman no less." He said raising an eyebrow.

"And an attractive one at that." He smirked.

"Thank y- what?" She said taking a step back.

"I think I will have you show me more of your magic, and skills back at my home, so I will have you and your Doctor man accompany me for the ride back." He said pulling himself back up onto his horse, he quickly reached down grabbing her wrist and pulling her up onto his horse as well with almost no effort, sitting her in front of him on the saddle.

"S-sky?!" The Doctor asked unsure as he went forward only to be pulled back by one of the soldiers.

"Uh, d-Doctor?" She replied.

"Give the Doctor man a horse as well, the horsemen will ride ahead through the night to reach the castle late tonight, foot soldiers will pack and follow at their own pace. We are in need of a Doctor any how he said giving him a glance. He used one hand to grab the reigns and the other he wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. She instinctively flushed, with embarrassment. He gave her an amused smile at her reaction before turning to one of the soldiers also on a horse.

"Takashi, ride on ahead and tell Mitsuhide that we are heading back early, and that I expect a celebration dinner to be ready by the time I get there. Also notify him of our two guests, and that one will be my companion for the evening" he finished.

"Your what?!" Her and the Doctor exclaimed in unison. As Takashi nodded and quickly rode off ahead. The Doctor slipped a little as he was about to pull himself up onto the horse. This was going to be a long ride. The soldiers hurried to pack up the tents and equipment to pack it onto the wagons pulled by the horses as Nobunaga and his group readied to leave before them. A group of men went over in an attempt to lift the blue box onto a nearby cart, even after 10 of them lifted at once it refused to budge even an inch. The doctor went over to them kindly explaining that none of them could lift it even if they tried, and that their attempts would only make them look stupid. He stepped into the blue box pulling the door closed drawing the eyes of everyone nearby including their noble lord. He quickly reopened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"You may want to stand back." He simply said before disappearing back into the box, the men cautiously stepped back as the box let of its now familiar howl as the box vanished from view, causing a mixed reaction from the crowd. Surprised shouts and and scared cries drowned out the sound as the box suddenly reappeared perfectly onto the cart. She looked back at Nobunaga's face, to which she couldn't help but smile at his attempt to restrain his wide eyed look. The Doctor stepped out of the box letting the doors close he jumped down giving a finishing bow, to which several of the men cheered and whooped the act of sorcery before them.

She couldn't tell just how long they had been riding for as she wasn't allowed more than a foot away from Nobunaga the entire time in case she ran. They only let the horses rest once or twice for ten minuets at best and she couldn't go and ask the Doctor either. Who had become the personal entertainment of several nearby soldiers as he did several decent vanishing tricks with a coin. The sun had hidden behind the tall trees but light was still present, when she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok! I promise I won't run off, but if I don't stand and walk a bit I feel like my legs are going to fall off." She cried clearly in pain, her entire lower body had gone numb from the uncomfortable riding position. And she looked up to Nobunaga with pleading eyes, as she felt her head become light. He looked down surprised at her sudden outburst, but nodded in understanding.

"Fine, but I don't recommend going to far, ninjas inhabit this area. And I believe it's getting close to their hunting time." He said with a slight amusement. His voice gave off an air of sarcasm with an overwhelming amount of disgust to top it off. He clearly didn't like ninjas, he helped her down as tried to stand in place on her wobbly legs. Letting the blood flow go again, giving her the feeling of pins and needles. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the spear wielded from before glaring at her from afar, clearly upset about the situations turnout. 'If looks could kill' she thought to herself looking away, as she tried to spot the Doctor. She suddenly felt as though she was falling back when a hand came out from behind halting her decent. The Doctor held her up to keep her from tumbling yet again.

"Thanks" she whispered, also taking the canteen of water he offered her.

"Anytime" he replied with a smile. One thing she had noticed, that even in the face of unknown terror, the Doctor still seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself, Regardless of the situation.

"Where do you think we are going?" She asked the Doctor quietly.

"Probably to Nobunaga's castle or perhaps Mitsuhide's home, Nobunaga's retainer. It's hard to say, pretty sure they just came back from a battle though to which we landed in the middle of their camp. Not my best parking jobs I must admit." He said fingering his chin as he remembered some of his 'better' parking jobs.

"Well that's helpful, but now what do we do?" She asked beginning to worry.

"Well here's a crazy thought. Why not just ask him where we are going, seems he's taken a liking to you after all." He teased.

"Shut up" she retaliated clearly embarrassed. She turned to Nobunaga who was only a few feet away still on his horse alert and on guard. She began to talk getting him to turn to her.

"Uh, sorry mr... Nobunaga but do you think you... Could..." She began to trail off as she spotted a small glint of reflected metal just behind him in the trees, she felt her gut scream of the danger, and her body seemed to move on its own.

"Watch out!" She shouted pouncing at Nobunaga as several small silver stars flew out of the canopy for Nobunaga's back. She tightly wrapped her arms around the man as she tackled him off of his horse and to the ground as he braced for the fall.

"Ninjas!" Cried one of the samurai as several came out from the bushes to engage several of the men in close combat. 4 of the samurai wrapped around forming a protective circle around their leader from any oncoming ninja attacks. Shots fired into the trees by three skilled gunmen dropped 2-3 of the ninjas from the tall trees. They watched as the only ninja left alive fled into the dark forest.

"Damn these Iga ninja!" One of the gunmen cursed over the body of another samurai and a bloodied ninjas corpse. She tried her best to sit up and push her self off the now seated Nobunaga.

"S-sorry, about that." she stuttered apologetically "body sorta moved, on its own." She mumbled reaching her hand up to steady her head. When she heard the surprised gasp of several surrounding samurai.

"Your arm!" One of the samurai said pointing to her raised arm, where a small five sided star protruded from her mid bicep, a fresh stream of blood trailing down her arm. She looked at the star surprised, she haven't felt it at all. She went and pulled it out of her arm, it was a good inch in, as she held it in her fingers looking it over unable to focus on the sounds around her. She looked to her side, to see the Doctor pushing everyone back. She noticed the fresh red stains on her white shirt and tilted her head.

"Man, and.. I just bought this...too-" she said before everything went black. Collapsing into Nobunaga's arms.

"Give her some space!" He shouted, taking control of the situation. Nobunaga nodded in understanding carefully getting up to issue the same command to his men. He issued them to form a protective perimeter with guns at the ready, and to be sure there were no more ninjas nearby. The doctor carefully picked up the star turning it over in his fingers, he sniffed it reeling back he put it back down opening her eyes and checking the wound again. "Thorn Apple poisoning" he mumbled but loud enough for Nobunaga to hear.

"Well Doctor man, what do we need to do?" He asked looking down at the unconscious Sky. The Doctor used his belt tying it off above the wound to slow the poison.

"Everything I need is back on the Tardis, my blue box. But it's too far away!" He said frustrated at his inability to think ahead.

"How far are we from the closest building?"

"If we rush the horses, 5 minuets." He replied

"Alright we've got no time to lose, take me there, I also need someone I can tell what supplies I need, he stood carefully lifting her up onto the horse before getting on himself he held her up and in place between his arms, as he pulled the horse around ready to go. Nobunaga quickly jumped on his own horse, before turning to his men.

"You three come with us, the rest finish the sweep then collect all the injured and dead and follow were going ahead! To Mitsuhide's!" He shouted kicking his horse he sped off to the trees the Doctor and three samurai close behind.


End file.
